


those gotham nights

by daisyrachel



Series: femslash february 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Batman AU, F/F, dickbabs au, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: featuring amaya as nightwing, zari as oracle, sara as red hood, mari as robin, and kendra as batgirl





	those gotham nights

**Author's Note:**

> [2/14/18](https://peturparker.tumblr.com/post/170893640382/femslash-february-21418-those-gotham)

Amaya stood over the edge of the building, taking in the expanse of Gotham’s skyline. Crouching next to a gargoyle, she tapped the small device in her ear, hoping to hear a response. After a little feedback the line buzzed and she began to speak. “Oracle?”

“Hey, Amaya,” came Zari from the other end of the line, “So I have a robbery on Fifth and Dallas… wait. You’re pouting. Why are you pouting?”

“I am not pouting,” said Amaya, who was absolutely pouting.

“Nuh-uh,” said Zari, wheeling to the other computer in the cave. “I know your pouty voice, and this is it. Why are you pouting?”

Amaya sighed. “Would it kill you to use my professional name every once in a while?”

“Ok,  _Nightwing_ ,” said Zari, voice dripping with sarcasm, “there  _was_ a robbery on Fifth and Dallas, but Mari got to it before you because you were whining.”

“Well,” said Amaya, a smile ghosting on her face, “what else is new?”

“Well, Sara just called in to report that Vandal’s head has seven fractures. Not from her, of course, just the table she ran him in to. Do you wanna be the one to reprimand her?”

“Nah,” said Amaya, “Honestly, he deserves it.”

She could hear Zari frown over the line. “The Bat won’t be too happy about that.”

“If you really love me, you won’t tell him?”

“I don’t love you,” said Zari, “at this point I’m only staying with you for your inherited money and devilishly handsome good looks.”

“Damn,” said Amaya, a grin plastered on her face, “Here I thought you were, actually wanting to pursue a relationship with me.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Also I think we may have to break up. The initial spark has faded, and now I kind of find you… repulsive?”

“That’s not what you said last night, babe.”

Zari gasped at the other end of the connection, making Amaya laugh. “You  _idiot_ ,” said Zari, beginning to giggle herself.

“Open line, assholes!” yelled Sara. “Oracle, close the fucking line if you’re just gonna keep flirting!”

“Vandal back at Arkham then?” said Amaya to her sister over the phone.

“Fuck Arkham. I wanted to toss him in the river, but it’s all  _we don’t kill, Sara_ this and  _what makes you a good guy if you use the same methods as them,Sara_ that.”

“Red Hood,” said Zari, sounding serious as ever, “I’m gonna need you to confirm that Vandal is in Arkham.”

“He is,” said Sara, “now close the fucking line.”

After a click, Amaya pressed on her comms again. “Oracle, you still there?”

“And you’re still not fighting crime,” said Zari, “so much for having a dashing hero as a girlfriend.”

“Leaving the line open during flirting?” said Amaya, disregarding Zari’s comment. “Oracle, are you growing forgetful in your domestic bliss and old age?”

“Watch it,” said Zari, “I’m only a few years older than you. And I used to be Batgirl.”

“You know, I’m sure Kendra would give you the title back if you ever wanted it.”

Zari snorted. “Fuck no,” she said, “I’m living the dream over here.” Amaya could hear her rolling as she continued talking. “No bruising, a shit ton of computers, the allusion of safety, snacks while I’m working.”

“And me?” said Amaya, her voice hopeful, even though she knew the answer.

Zari sighed. “And you, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
